


Cerulean

by AayalaMaro



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confused Luke, Could be seen as Platonic or Romantic love, Obi-Wan didn't age as much on Tatooine, Obi-Wan's red hair, Suitless Vader, your choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 00:52:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11325267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AayalaMaro/pseuds/AayalaMaro
Summary: Obi-Wan's reunion with Vader goes in a different direction, and Luke is there to witness it all.





	Cerulean

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a plot bunny that was running around in my head. It wouldn't leave me alone, so I decided to write it.

Luke runs through the corridors of the Death Star with Han, Chewie, and Leia in tow, hurrying as fast as he can.  The Force is screaming at him to move faster _-_ he has to get to Ben as soon as possible, the Force is insistent there is something he needs to see.  

 

The four slow as they entered the hangar, the hum of lightsabers sounding up ahead.  Luke stopps, watching in horror as Ben approaches a man clad in black, face hidden behind an intimidating mask. Ben holds his blue lightsaber at ready in a hesitant stance, the man holding his own, crimson red glowing against the black mask in a way that the Force screams is  _Wrong!_

 

Standing before Darth Vader, Obi-Wan Kenobi pushes a lock of grey-streaked red hair behind his ear, eyes pleading with the man before him.  

 

“ _ I’ve been waiting for you, Obi-Wan.  We meet at last.”   _

 

Luke shudders as the man in black speaks and takes a step closer to Ben, voice dripping in something he can’t identify as it is pushed through a vocoder in the mask.   

 

_ “The circle is now complete.  When I left you I was but the learner.  Now, I am the master.”   _

 

When Obi-Wan finally speaks, his voice is thick with guilt and regret as he addresses the man before him.  “Only a master of evil, Darth.”  

 

Luke’s brow furrows.  Darth?  Did Ben mean Darth Vader?  He must, Luke remembers him saying Vader had been his student.  

 

Vader lunges forward, striking at Obi-Wan with a malice and hatred that was so extreme it looked fake.  They fight for a moment, lightsabers buzzing as they knock against the others.  

 

They stop just as soon as they started, and Luke looks on in confusion.  

 

“Take off that damn mask, Anakin,”  Obi-Wan yells, a pleading edge to his voice

 

Luke’s brow furrows.   _Anakin?_

 

The man in black snarls.   _“That name means nothing to me,_ Obi-Wan, _”_   he says, even as he removes the intimidating mask. 

 

A tanned face is revealed as the mask is thrown to the side.  Long blond hair falls out from underneath a black hood, curls framing his face where a pink scar bisects the man’s right eye.  

 

Luke shudders when he notices said eyes are glowing a bright, sickening yellow.  

 

“Oh, Anakin.  What have you done?”  

 

“I have brought peace to the galaxy, Obi-Wan.” 

 

“You and I both know that is not true.  Anakin, what happened?  Why did you turn to the dark side?”  

 

“You know as well as I do, old man!”  

 

“No Anakin, I don’t!  I came back from my mission to find out that my  _ best friend  _ had pledged himself to a sith lord!  I watched a holo of you  _ slaughtering children!  _  I have no idea what could have caused the man I had come to admire and respect fall so far.”  

 

The man - Vader?  Anakin? - snarles again.  “Padme was going to die.  I had to save her.  He  _ promised  _ he could save her!”  

 

Obi-Wan looks at the man before him in sadness, despairing at the shell of his former apprentice standing in front of him, and holds back his tears.  

 

“And in doing so, you condemned yourself to slavery once again.”  

 

A strangled yell forces it’s way out of Anakin’s throat as he lunges again at Obi-Wan.  

 

“Ignite your saber and fight back!” he yells when all Obi-Wan does is dodge his blows

 

“I will not Anakin!  I will not fight a friend!”  

 

“Then you will die!”  

 

Obi-Wan force pulls Anakin’s saber away from him, forcing him to stop.  Tears are streaking down Anakin’s face as he cries out.  

 

“You killed her!”  

 

Obi-Wan shakes his head.  “You did that yourself, Anakin,” he says softly 

 

“You turned the only one who ever loved me against me!” 

 

“I loved you!”  

 

Tears start trickling down Obi-Wan’s face as everyone present stilled, shocked by his words.  

 

Anakin gapes at him, and Obi-Wan isn’t sure if it's his imagination, or if his sickening yellow eyes had really flashed blue for a second. 

 

“W - What?” 

 

Obi-Wan stares at the man before him, crushing despair and loneliness present in every feature.  

 

“Anakin,  _ I   _ loved you.  So much more than you realized.  And I realized too late that I should have told you long before you fell.  You needed to hear it, and I failed you.” 

 

The self-loathing present in Obi-Wan’s voice is enough to make Anakin wince, and Obi-Wan knows without a doubt this time that his eyes had flashed blue, just for a second.  

 

“Obi-Wan…”  

 

“I am sorry, my friend.  I am sorry I failed you.”  

 

Obi-Wan turns and walked to the group in the hangar, leaving a stunned Anakin rooted to his spot.  Walking up the ramp to the  _ Falcon,  _ he turns to the group of people before him.  “Come, we must go now before it is too late.”  

 

As the ship accelerates to light speed, Luke turns to the man before him, and wants to say something.  To ask a question or apologize, he doesn’t know.  But seeing the anguish and grief within the man's eyes, Luke decides to stay quiet.  

 

Ben would explain when he was ready.  

 

The rebellion went on, with Obi-Wan fighting at the front.  And somewhere in the galaxy, sickly yellow turns to cerulean blue.  


End file.
